List of Non-Collegiate Opponents
Occasionally, Ohio has played against non-collegiate opponents. This was a common practice in the early days of college basketball when semi-pro teams were prevalent. Later, such games were relegated to exhibition contests. This page lists the various non-collegiate opponents that Ohio has faced over the years. Akron Firestone Ohio split the two meetings with Akron Firestone played during the 1922-1923 and 1923-1924 seasons. Akron Goodyear Ohio played Akron Goodyear often, but never won in six contests. They faced off for the first time during the 1928-1929 season and the last time during the 1934-1935 season. Athens High School The local Athens High School was no match for Ohio when they played in the 1920-1921 season. Avalon Collegians Ohio lost the only meeting with the Avalon Collegians during the 1915-1916 season. Buffalo Germans Ohio lost the only meeting with the Buffalo Germans during the 1915-1916 season. Camp Sherman Ohio defeated the National Guardsmen from Camp Sherman near Chillicothe, OH, during the 1920-1921 season. Canton Pure Oils Ohio lost the only meeting with Canton Pure Oils during the 1922-1923 season. Canton Semipros Ohio lost the only meeting with the Canton Semipros during the 1933-1934 season. Canton Sinclair Oil Ohio lost the only meeting with Canton Sinclair Oil during the 1923-1924 season. CIMEBA All-Stars TBA Cincinnati YMCA Ohio lost both meetings with Cincinnati YMCA during the 1926-1927 and 1927-1928 seasons. Coshocton Clothiers Ohio lost a game to Coshocton Clothiers in three consecutive seasons from 1933-1934 to 1935-1936. Dover All-Stars Ohio lost the only meeting with the Dover All-Stars during the 1923-1924 season. East Liverpool Ohio won the only meeting with the East Liverpool during the 1932-1933 season. Hamilton YMCA Ohio won the only meeting with Hamilton YMCA during the 1927-1928 season. Lancaster Petty Shoes Ohio lost the only meeting with Lancaster Petty Shoes during the 1922-1923 season. Lancaster Shoes Ohio lost the only meeting with Lancaster Shoes during the 1924-1925 season. Lockbourne AFB Ohio won the only meeting with the servicemen from Lockbourne AFB near Lockbourne, OH, during the 1944-1945 season. Mansfield Lumbermen Ohio won the only meeting with the Mansfield Lumbermen during the 1925-1926 season. Moeller Pets Ohio won the only meeting with Moeller Pets during the 1925-1926 season. Marion Eagles Ohio lost the only meeting with the Marion Eagles during the 1928-1929 season. Marion Isley Dairy Ohio won the only meeting with Marion Isley Dairy during the 1923-1924 season. Mondmauk-Mills Ohio split the two meetings with the Lancaster, OH, based Mondmauk-Mills played during the 1923-1924 and 1925-1926 seasons. Naval Station Great Lakes Ohio lost the only meeting with the servicemen from Naval Station Great Lakes near Chicago, IL, during the 1941-1942 season. Nelsonville YMCA Ohio won the only meeting with Nelsonville YMCA during the 1925-1926 season. New Philadelphia Ohio lost the only meeting with New Philadelphia during the 1928-1929 season. Newark Pure Oils Ohio lost the only meeting with Newark Pure Oils during the 1933-1934 season. Ohio Alumni In the early seasons, Ohio occasionally played against a team consisting of Ohio Alumni as an exhibition. Parkersburg YMCA Ohio won both meetings with Parkersburg YMCA during the 1907-1908 season. Premier All-Stars TBA Rochester Collegians Ohio lost the only meeting with the Rochester Collegians during the 1921-1922 season. Saint Mary's Cadets After graduating from Saint Mary's College in 1912, a core group of basketball players formed a team with alumni, students, and other local athletes. Calling themselves the Saint Mary's Cadets, they claimed the title of "World Basketball Champions" in 1913. Ohio lost the only meeting during the 1912-1913 season. That fall, the Cadets reorganized themselves as a football team. Stewart AFB Ohio won the only meeting with the servicemen from Stewart AFB near Newburgh, NY, during the 1959-1960 season. Syracuse Collegians Ohio lost the only meeting with Syracuse Collegians during the 1921-1922 season. Wheeling YMCA Ohio lost the only meeting with Wheeling YMCA during the 1916-1917 season. Zanesville Pros Ohio won both meetings with the Zanesville Pros during the 1934-1935 and 1932-1933 seasons. Category:Opponents